Musical Chairs
by new moongirl
Summary: Zuko was a prince, he was of Agni's royal line, if there was one thing he wasn't, it was a refugee.  But alas, he understood necessity.  song meme.  Mild zukoxAang in some.


**Just a little something to get rid of my writer's itch. I haven't had my creative juices flowing lately(which was why nothing is updating currently) just thought I might get them flowing…right before finals…sigh. At least Christmas is coming up. Maybe I can write then? That would be nice…I'll brobably just freeze up, and want to write during finals week…which I can't do. I know myself too well TT_TT**

**[Warning: shonen-ai]Think about you now-Gloria Estefan**

"Zuko wanted to yell at him. To shake the scrawny little monk until his ears rang andhe got whiplash. But he refrained from both, just barely. How could Aang even think that the issue of an heir would end what they had, that…their affair could be ended do easily.

Whenever the stupid Avatar left the palace, Zuko couldn't stop thinking about him, couldn't help but see him everywhere and in all the little things he did every day.

Reaching out, he grabbed a thin wrist. "No one, _no one,_ could ever have the same effect on me that you do." He pulled the widening gray eyes closer. "I'm not going to let you go." Aang threatened tears, but nodded, wrapping his arms around Zuko. "Ever Aang. I just have to convince you that I can't live without you."

**Hip Chicks on Vintage Bikes-Billy Reid**

Zuko pointed them out. Eyes wide and mouth wider. Two girls, no helmets(don't mess with the hair), big shades(the bigger the better), high heels(very necessary), and old school bikes, riding down the street. Aang had to blink for a few minutes until the sight connected properly through his synapses. The image of Katara and Toph cruising around town on vintage bikes, all dolled up was forever burned into his memory.

**Addicted to you-Utada Hikaru**

He glared across the campfire at her. His worst enemy, his rival in love. She was a pretty picture, he'd give her that, and she was probably more fitted for the object of his effections than he was(being a girl and all). But he refused to give in. he was like that wasn't he? Stubborn to a fault?

But no matter. He was _addicted_ to Aang, like fire to air, he couldn't get enough. The reason hadn't really matter when it started, but anyway, He'd chased Aang from one end of the end to the other. That took some serious commitment, he he was _fire_ once he was passionate about something, he wasn't going to give up on it easily. He was going to win it it took him forever. The vixen may have enchanted the innocent monk for now, but that was just a battle. He was in it for the war. And he was going to win. No matter what.

**Kimi Monogatari-instumental-(I've got no idea who composed it…)**

There was something wonderful about looking at the setting sun. it was final, an ending and a beginning. For him, it was probably the last thing he'd ever see. Not that he seen the sun in a long time. Azula had made sure of that.

He breathed it in. the smell of smoke, and wood, of salt and sea, and smiled. It was only fitting for one of royal blood to be sent off at the end of Agni's journey across the sky. He breathed again, calming, resigned almost, but with a lightness in his step. Prison had been hell, not knowing, a routine he hated. Now he was going to be free. Free like air, like fire and water, hell even like dust, _ashes_. Soon, he chanted, knees bending, slowly, and time had vanished, the only thing prevalent was the overwhelming _soon. I'll be there soon, Aang_. _I'll be there soon Uncle._

Fire Lord Azula was disturbed that he brother didn't scream all through his burning. She was even more upset that he went with a smile.

**[WARNING:SHONEN-AI] Heartbeat-Kat-tun**

Aang smiled often, but he tried to smile the most at people he thought needed it. It was a small comfort. Because the world was filled with all sorts of joys, all sorts of experiences that where worth one more heartbeat, one more good feeling. Zuko was one of those people he tried to smile at more than others.

The prince just didn't have a fun loving spirit, it seemed that there wasn't a heartbeat in his body that was purely for the enjoyment of something. Zuko needed to love himself a little more. But as long as the Prince refused to, Aang would just have to love Zuko himself.

**Refugee-Tom Perry**

" A refugee" he sneered. Zuko was a prince, he was of Agni's royal line, if there was one thing he wasn't, it was a refugee. But alas, he understood necessity. Uncle may have liked to play the"poor helpless, impoverished refugee" but it was below Zuko to do the same. He wasn't like everyone else. He had a destiny. He could feel it in his bones, in his blood, in his _fire_.

Ba Sing Se didn't smell anything like what was familiar. There was no salt, no sea, no clean, clear wind, and no _fire_. He was hiding who he was, and Zuko had never been one to deny himself. He wasn't a peasant he wasn't supposed to be escaping his own people, but here he was. a _refugee_ in the middle of the earthkingdom.

Zuko served tea every day wondering if the Avatar was any better off than he was.

**Blast off-Stray Cats**

"GO!" Aang shot up in the air, kicking up dust in every direction, and smiling in pure joy as he clamped on to the tree trunk, peering around their current location. Those less fortunate on the ground, picked twigs and leaved out of their hair, less than pleased.

"Aang!" said boy looked down, smile plastered on.

"What?"

"Next time, warn us! With a countdown or something."

"yeah, don't just go blasting off. The rest of us lowly peons don't particularly enjoy being covered in grime."

**Commit this to Memory-Motioncity Soundtrack**

At one time, Zuko had thought about not his future, but he _lack_ of it. At that point, he had actually contemplated giving up. Just throwing his hands up, gathering his things, landing in port, and sending his crew back to the firenation. But he hadn't. and the only reason, was because he had realized what a _waste_ it would have been to throw away all his masks. He'd spent years cultivating them. The Angry Prince was his foremost. And so, he hadn't spoken a word of it to anyone. He'd gotten up at dawn, gone through his routines, screaming at the crew, badgering those in port about rumors. And generally gone about his royal busisness. Now, he was glad he hadn't stopped. If he had, he'd probably been burned along with the rest of the earthkingdom.

Serving the Avatar tea, he gave a small thank you. It was the least he could do. Afterall, the hope the Avatar had given him, had kept him moving forward.

**Final Straw-Snow Patrol**

The Blue Spirit, was known as a fearless and tough adversary wherever he went, but in all reality, he was probably the most shy and insecure person anyone could ever have met. After all, there was no other reason, for said spirit to be standing in Zuko's bedroom at some ungodly hour of the morning shuffling nervously in front of his balcony. If fact, Zuko had thought he was dreaming when he awoke, but now, as the almost translucent spirit handed him a scroll tied up with red ribbon, Zuko felt like he was being confessed to by some school girl. He almost left like laughing as the ghost faded away. The scroll was still on his bedside table when he awoke the next morning. The final straw? It _was_ a love letter.

**[WARNING:SHONEN-AI] Gypsy-Fleetwood Mac**

Katara would always, first and foremost, be a gypsy. She was a free spirit, and reluctant to be tied down by anything. Which was why, she had turned down the friendly rouge who'd proposed to her. Aang would always be one of her closest friends, but marriage was a chain she just didn't want.

And so, it was with surprise that she head over heels with the banished prince that came stumbling into their encampment one day. Perhaps it was divine punishment that he came, and captured her heart. Her penalty for leading Aang on, when she hadn't been sure if she really wanted it. But it was that self same boy, _Aang,_ that captured the _princes's_ heart, the held his hand, and lead him around the countryside with just the tilt of his head.

**Extra-[WARING:SONEN-AI] Bangs-They Might be Giants**

It must have been the bangs that completely changed Zuko's countenance. That must have been it. Never before, had the prince had so many women, men, and she-males, after him. It was rather distressing actually, how many people in town would flirt with him until they saw the scar his bangs _hid. _And even then sometimes it didn't deter them.

Of course, he hadn't noticed it at first. It had been Aang that unapprovingly pointed it out. The kid was cute, scowling at whoever came up to him, and glaring for all he was worth. Yup, the kind was cute, but subtle? No he defiantly wasn't that.

**AN:**

**It was **_**supposed**_** to be ZukoxAang, but most of them just ended up being general Avatar…I'm not sure if I should be pleased or not. ;D**

**Drabbles that surprised me: 4,8,and 9. Especially number 9. I was really taken aback by what I created with that one. Whoever heard of BlueSpiritxZuko? I haven't. =3 lol. Im always somewhat pleased with what I turn out whenever I do this. They're not exactly **_**good**_** so to say, but they are **_**interesting**_**. Hah. **

**I hoped you liked it. **

**-newmoongirl**


End file.
